Going After Del Toro
Jack Bauer tracks down Del Toro. Summary Jack arrives at the apartment building in East Korea Town and is approached by one of Del Toro's men. He asks Jack what he is doing here and Jack says he is looking for Del Toro. Before the man can respond Jack knocks the gun out of his hand and twists his arm behind his back. A car pulls up and someone gets out. The man Jack has restrained says that it is Del Toro. Jack knocks the man out and watches as several people exit the car with Del Toro. They go inside, and Jack follows. He finds himself in a dingy room, and heads across to a stairwell. He climbs up and enters a dark room, approaches a door and listens in on a conversation with some of Del Toro's men. He then shoots all five of them, and restrains several of their girls. He finds another set of stairs and heads up. 06:28:09 He comes to another member of Del Toro's team and takes him out with ease. Jack equips himself with a health pack, then receives a call from Michelle Dessler informing him that she has the blueprints he asked for, and she has transferred them to his PDA. She tells him not to hurt anyone because he is in enough trouble with Chappelle as it is. He continues through the apartments and kills several more men. 06:34:17 Jack finds a large staircase and takes out the man guarding it. He climbs it and reaches the top floor of the apartment building. He passes through a room and comes across a group of Del Toro's men which, using appropriate cover positions, he manages to take out. He restrains several more civilians and heads on through the room, avoiding falling down a large hole in the floor. Jack finds a balcony and follows a path around to another guarded room which he wipes out. By 6:46pm he reaches a large room with an affluent-looking set of doors. He bursts in and kills all of his guards, avoiding shooting any civilians in the room. He looks around the room and jumps at the sound of a door slamming open. He turns to see Del Toro, unarmed, coming out. He says that Jack should stop and he is the one he wants. Jack asks about Madsen, but Del Toro claims not to know anyone by that name. Jack shoots him in the kneecap and Toro screams in pain. Jack asks again where Peter Madsen is. At Madsen's base, Chase is stood guarding Kim Bauer. When Dave, his fellow guard leaves, Kim attempts to knock him out with a lead pipe, but Chase blocks it. He pushes her against a wall and tells her that they do not have a lot of time. He says that he is an undercover CTU agent and Kim needs to call CTU because he has just found out about a RGO4444 Synchronizer; a component that could trigger a major earthquake. He says that it will happen sometime before 10:00pm and it is by the same group who attacked CTU. Chase hears Dave coming back, and rushes back to his standpoint. He says that Kim needs to use the bathroom, and he will take her. Dave opens the door and Chase roughly takes him and drags her upstairs. He tells her to find a place with a signal because there is none this far down in the base. He tells her to keep it short because they do not have a lot of time. She climbs out of a window for a better signal and calls CTU. Michelle answers and Kim begins to explain what is happening. Suddenly, Peter Madsen approaches Chase and bashes him into a wall. "Where's the girl?" Chase says she is in the bathroom. Madsen bashes in and sees the open window, suspecting that she escaped. He smashed down the cubicle doors and as he comes to the last one, Kim comes out of it. Madsen watches her angrily. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Mission targets * Enemies Killed: 25 * Accuracy: 80% * Civilians Restrained: 5 * Head Shots: 3 * Surrendered Enemies Shot: 0 Background information and notes * A health pack can be found in a bathroom on the first floor. Weaponry * Jack's primary weapon in this mission is Elite Pistol. * Some of the first hostiles Jack comes into contact with have Montana T34s. * A terrorist on the first floor has an RF Micro. * When Jack gets to the second floor there are several terrorists in a room through several others. When they are all taken down, Jack can obtain an AZ7 Soviet that is leaning against the wall next to some body armour. Category:The Game missions